Brotherly Love
by beckyboogle
Summary: What happens when the tables are turned and Ethan has to cope with a crisis? Is Cal Ethan's safety net too?
1. Chapter 1

Ethan strolled into the ED. Another day in the life of Dr Ethan Hardy. He walked though the doors, greeted Noel and Louise on reception before heading into the staffroom where he would change into his scrubs and leave his trademark blazer, cardigan and shirt outfit in his tidy locker. He pushed his glasses up his nose before walking out into the hustle and bustle of the department. He silently hoped that he would get something interesting today, something different. He walked over to the nurses station, smiling and greeting his colleagues. He noticed a hungover looking Max Walker in the corridor. He looked up at the clock and shook his head. He knew that Cal would be late this morning. He would always go out on the lash with the lads and rock up in the early hours. When he had a beer in his hand, Caleb Knight, seemed to forget that he had to get up early for work. Ethan was used to his brother getting up late and sprinting into the department only to be reprimanded later by Connie "the ice queen" Beauchamp. He could almost see his brother lazily flinging an arm across his shoulder, muttering "Well then Nibbles, let's get this show on the road" before peeling off into a cubicle. Ethan focused on the file in his hand. "Great" he mumbled. He walked into cubicle 3 to find a drunk man shouting the odds at everyone who walked past. "Hello, my name is Dr Hardy, what seems to be the problem." Ethan spoke clearly. "Now then young man, I don't like the tone you're taking with me!" His strong Yorkshire accent rippled through the department. "I-I'm sorry, w-what tone?" Ethan stammered. "Now you're doing it again. Just shut up and... Oh heck, I'm going to be sick." The man leaned over the bed rails and threw up all over the young doctor. "I'll go and fetch Max, he can come and clean this mess up whilst you go and have a shower." Robyn giggled at the sight of her colleague covered in vomit. As Ethan took off his glasses to clean them, Robyn went to get Max. When Max pulled back he curtain, Ethan saw a flash. He then noticed his brothers drinking buddy holding up his smartphone. "Very funny!" Ethan said as he stormed to the bathroom to clean up. "Somebody's having a good day" Lofty said sarcastically as Ethan passed him in the corridor. Ethan stopped by the staffroom to pick up his spare scrubs and then went to clean himself up.

When he had cleaned off the last of the mess, he stepped out of the shower and pulled on his scrubs. He fixed his glasses back on his face and stepped back out into the ED. Ah, the perks of being a doctor, it was only nine in the morning and Ethan had already been thrown up on. He sighed and walked down the corridor. He noticed the doors to the ambulance bay swinging violently. It meant that the paramedics had just brought a new patient in. He walked around the corner to hear Dixie's voice ring out. "This is Caleb Knight, 32. He has just been involved in a major RTC." Ethan zoned out as his world crumbled around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan snapped out of it and sprinted towards the RESUS. He threw the doors open with such a force that the ice queen ran out of her office to find out what was going on. Ethan ran to the bed where his brother was laying only to find a hand firmly pressed to his chest. "Dr Hardy, will you please wait outside. You can't treat him, just let us do our jobs," Dylan Keogh snapped. "Come on Ethan, let's go and get you a cup of tea." Tess said leading him out of the room. She led him tot he staffroom and sat him down on the sofa. Tess began to flit around the kitchen making tea and a sandwich for the young doctor. A few moments later, the door opened and Lofty and Max came in to get a drink. "What did you do?!" Ethan demanded. "You got him drunk, didn't you, and now he's..." Ethan couldn't finish the sentence, he didn't want to jinx it or say something so horrible. "Ethan, he didn't even come out with us last night. We waited for him, but he didn't show up" Max explained. Ethan looked at Lofty, who nodded in confirmation. "I'm sorry" Ethan murmured as he shook his head. He put his head in his hands and pressed his fingers to his temples. "It's ok, Ethan, you've had a nasty shock. We're all here for you. Just remember that." Max said confidently flashing his charming Walker smile. Tess put the tea on the table in front of the doctor. She put her arm round his shoulders and comforted him. Ethan sat there silent and not moving for a while before he grabbed the cup of tea from the table. He downed the hot liquid, not caring that it was burning his throat and mouth. He then kicked the door open and walked to RESUS. When he passed the nurses station, his colleagues tried to talk to him but he just ignored him. He stood outside and waited. He looked up through the window and saw the blood covering his unconscious brother and ran to the bathroom. He shoved the door open, kicked the walls, the stall doors and took his anger out by punching a mirror. He sat against the wall as hot angry tears streamed down his face and blood dripped from his knuckles on to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Lofty nudged the bathroom door open. He noticed Dr Hardy sat on the floor surrounded by blood and glass. "Crap! Can we get some help in here?" He shouted into the corridor. Rita looked up from the desk, she noticed the concern in her nurses eyes and ran to the bathroom. She shoved the door open to see a very dishevelled Ethan. She edged her way towards him and put her arm around his shoulders. Lofty reappeared a few moments later with Max brandishing a wheelchair. Ethan didn't look up or even flinch at their presence. He kept his head down trying to hide his tear stained face. Rita helped him into the wheelchair and they took the young doctor to cubicle two. Tess noticed the commotion and raced to cubicles with a suture kit in tow. Lofty had told her what happened when he went to get Max. She pulled the curtain shut behind her. She spread out the equipment and drew up some local anaesthetic in a syringe. She injected Ethan's hand. Ethan flinched at the feeling if the needle and looked up to meet the gaze of his concerned colleagues. "I just...I...I'm sorry." He stammered. "Look darling, you haven't got anything to be sorry for. We understand that it is hard to see your brother in this situation. Heck, we had to deal with it when it was you and the tables had turned. You just need to calm down and talk to us. We are here for you and you need to let us help you." Rita said. Ethan looked up and gave her a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't know he had fallen asleep until he felt Charlie shaking his shoulders trying to wake him. "Ethan, wake up mate." Charlie shook him lightly. Ethan opened his eyes groggily. "Charlie, what's going on?" "Connie is finished with Cal, he's on half hourly observation, but you can sit with him now" Charlie said slowly making sure that the young doctor before him understood. "And what about Caleb, I mean what's the prognosis?" Ethan said tentatively. "Cal is fine, he'll pull through. He has a concussion, broken a few ribs, he's had a chest drain, he's got a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder. He'll need surgery to fix his leg but otherwise he's been lucky, I'll give him that" Charlie almost said to himself as the young doctor ran from the room and burst into RESUS as if the place was on fire. "Caleb" Ethan breathed. "Yep, Nibbles, you can't get rid of me that easily." Caleb chuckled before wincing. "Stop laughing you idiot, you broke a few ribs and had a chest drain" Ethan chastised. "What happened?" Ethan asked, he suddenly felt the need to know. Cal looked at him cautiously, he didn't know if he should tell his brother the truth after all, a few months ago Ethan almost died in a car crash. "Well, see, I was driving to work and a car side swiped me off the road, just like it did when you got hurt." Cal said shaking his head. "Karma's a bitch eh? Seems like Lady Luck is trying to put us through he same thing to test us both. Ethan please I need to know, how bad is it? Am I ok?" Cal asked suddenly serious. Ethan looked at his brother, he looked so vulnerable and young again as if he had just lost ten years off his age and become dependant on him. "Well Cal, you had a serious concussion, you broke about 4 ribs, you've dislocated your right shoulder, fractured your left wrist and you have an open fracture on your left leg." He noticed the questioning look on his brothers face. "But I'm guessing that Connie pumped you full of morphine so you can't feel it. Oh and your face still looks the same. Shame, it could have done with some improvement" Ethan said jokingly. He knew his brother cared about his looks and he felt that Cal had a face he could be vain about. But then again he thought that he was probably being biased. (A/N don't worry everyone, I couldn't let anything happen to his face! :D) "Cal, you rare going to need surgery for your leg, they want to pin in back together, your notes say that they are going to do it tomorrow at mid day." Ethan explained to his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Cal struggled to sleep that night, he was worried about the operation. Normally doctors won't operate on a patient with a head injury as it increases some risks with the anaesthetic. Cal knew this. He shuffled in the bed trying to get more comfortable. "Cal, what's wrong mate?" Ethan mumbled, his voices thick with sleep. "Can't sleep" he replied, sitting up and looking at his brother. Ethan was still in his scrubs, he was sleeping in a chair next to his brothers bedside, his normally pristine blond hair was now dishevelled and his eyes were bloodshot. "What's the matter? Talk to me" Ethan said, now more alert as he fussed over his big brother. "I'm...um...scared" Cal whimpered. Ethan blinked, before looking intently at his brother. For years Cal had looked after Ethan, he'd dealt with his asthma attacks, panic attacks, fears, phobias and injuries. He had saved his brothers life and nursed him through the worst of illnesses. The tables had truly turned. Cal looked significantly younger in his hospital bed, and extremely vulnerable. Cal never admitted to his true emotions. He never admitted to being scared. "What are you scared about?" Ethan snapped out of his reverie. "I'm worried that something will go wrong and..." He broke off with a sniff. "Caleb, come here." Ethan said pulling his brother into a gentle embrace. "There is nothing to be scared about. I will be here beside you until they take you to theatre and I will be here when you wake up. Nothing will happen. I promise." Ethan soothed his brother hoping so much that the words he spoke rang true. "Now get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere." Ethan pulled the blankets up around his brother as Cal tentatively closed his eyes.

Ethan didn't realise he had fallen asleep until he felt Rita shaking him. "Ethan, it's time to get up" she said brandishing a steaming cup of coffee. Ethan sat up straight and took the coffee from the nurse stood before him. "Thanks Rita." He said before turning his attention to his older brother. "Caleb, how did you sleep? And how are you feeling?" He continued his fussing from the night before. "A bit sore, tired, and hungry" Cal mumbled. "Sorry, nil by mouth." Rita explained. Ethan nodded in agreement. Cal sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "I have some patients to attend to but I'll be in when they come to take you upstairs." Rita announced. "Thanks Rita, for everything" Ethan said gratefully looking the senior nurse in the eye. Cal sat silently making no eye contact with either the retreating Sister Freeman nor his baby brother. "Penny for your thoughts?" Ethan's voice cut through the silence. "If...um...if I don't make it..." Cal broke off with a sob. "Caleb. Don't. Talk. Like. That!" Ethan said choking back his own emotions. "Nibbles. I have to. Just listen." Cal whispered. "If I don't make it just know that I love you, you're my safety net. Be brave Nibbles. Let people help you, don't keep anything back. I'll know, I'll be watching." Cal smiled sadly avoiding his brothers emotional gaze as both brothers sobbed, overcome with emotion. Ethan threw his arms around Cal's shoulders and held him whilst their sobs subsided. A knock on the door separated the brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr Knight, we're ready for you upstairs," a dark haired nurse came into the room followed by Rita pushing a small trolley. "Cal, darling, it's time to get ready" Rita smiled reassuringly at the duo. She noticed their tear stained faces and placed a firm hand on Ethan's shoulder. The other nurse positioned the trolley next to Cal. "Ok Dr Knight, you know the drill, mask on, count to ten and it'll all be over before you know it." The nurse smiled reassuringly. She placed the mask over Cal's face as he let out a sob. As his brother whimpered, Ethan grabbed his hand in his. The nurse turned the valve on top of the canister, and a whoosh of air passed through to the mask. "Come on Cal, let's count together" Ethan murmured to his shaking brother. Cal nodded. "One." They both said in unison. Cal tightened hi grip on his brothers hand. "Two." Cal sank back into the pillows slightly. "Three." Cal let out another small sob, tears streaming down his face. "Four." Ethan now struggling to keep ahold of his emotions, used his free hand to wipe away his brothers tears. "Five." Ethan ran his fingers through his brothers hair as Cal finally let go succumbed to the drowsiness that overcame him. "Six." Ethan continued counting as promised. "Seven." Rita's hand squeezed Ethan's shoulder reassuringly. "Eight." Ethan felt Rita pressing a tissue into his hand. "Nine." Ethan took his glasses off and wiped his eyes dry. "Ten." Ethan stood from his seat, still holding his brothers hand firmly in his own. The nurses wheeled Cal out of the room, Ethan trailing alongside, continuing his firm grip on his brothers hand. When they reached the elevator, Ethan jabbed the button with his thumb. As the door opened, Ethan bent down and kissed his brothers forehead. "I love you" he whispered and the nurses pushed the trolley into the lift. Their hands were pulled apart and as the doors of the lift closed, Ethan saw a lone tear snaking down his brothers face. Ethan fell to his knees, letting his emotions flood him.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie Fairhead walked over got the young doctor and hauled him to his feet, he snaked his arm around Ethan's shoulders and led him to the relatives room. He lowered the young man onto the sofa and left him alone with his thoughts. Ethan sat staring at the clock, then when he was fed up with that, he laid sprawled across the sofa staring at the ceiling. The door opened and Connie Beauchamp stepped in to the room. "Dr Hardy, Ethan, I'm sorry but we've lost him!" Connie said sadly. "No, Bring him back. Now bring him back." Ethan screamed at the clinical lead. "Caleb! I need him, bring him back" the young doctor fell apart, he sobbed and screamed. Connie excused herself. "We need to tell the others." Connie's voice broke, she realised the mammoth task she had before her. "I'll do it." Ethan snarled. "Dr Hardy, you don't have to..." Connie was broken off by Ethan. "I said I'd bloody do it." Connie gathered the staff around the reception desk. Ethan stepped out of the relatives room. "Can I...um..." He began shakily, his stutter dominating his throat. "I'm sorry, but Dr Caleb Knight passed away a short while ago." Ethan said taking in the sympathetic faces of his colleagues. "We will be observing a memorial period for the young doctor and I'm sure that Dr Hardy would appreciate everyone's support." Connie said before marching back into her office. Ethan was flooded with people offering support and caring messages.

A few weeks later, Ethan found himself stood in the bathroom of his flat. He was tying his tie around his neck. He looked into the mirror taking in his own bloodshot eyes, grey pallor and faint stubble that surrounded his chin. He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. He reached a shaky and across the counter for his hairbrush. His fingers skimmed over Cal's toothbrush. He didn't know why he and kept it. He kept all of Cal's things, almost in a desperate hope that his brother would one day come through the front door. His robe still hung over his bedroom door, his hair products still lined the shelves in the bathroom, all untouched by Ethan. Ethan walked out of the bathroom, he then found himself in Cal's room. He reached under the pillow and pulled out the diary that he had been keeping in Cal's absence. It had originally been Cal's journal but since he died, Ethan had kept up the routine of updating it. The doorbell chimed and Ethan trudged to answer it. "Ethan, it's time," Tess said as the door opened. Ethan followed the nurse out of the apartment and onto the street where the hearse stood. A dark mahogany coffin sat in the back and flowers around it spelt out his name. Tess reached into her bag and pulled out the photo frame that Ethan had asked for. Inside the frame was a picture of the brothers The picture had been taken when Ethan had been released from hospital following the crash that claimed Jeff's life. He shakily took the picture and ran his finger over their cheeky smiles. "Where our eyes are never closing, heart were never broken, and times forever frozen still." Ethan remembered the words to a powerful ballad he had found solace in since his brother died.

 **Song lyrics from Ed Sheeran-Photograph.**


	8. Chapter 8

When they reached the church, Ethan stumbled out the car. He steadied himself and stood next to the hearse with the other coffin bearers. Lofty, Max, Big Mac, Iain, Jacob, Noel, and himself were tasked with the job of carrying Caleb into the church. They filed into the church and carefully slid the coffin into place. Ethan placed the photograph on-top and then turned to sit down. He sat in the front row next to Robyn who held his hand and squeezed it every so often in reassurance. When he was called to speak he shakily stood up, he slowly stumbled over to the podium and pulled a crumpled piece of a paper out of his waistcoat pocket. "Ok, keep your cool, just step forward and talk, don't overthink." He could almost hear his brothers voice as he remembered Cal's coaching for his first date with Honey. He placed the paper on the podium and ran his palms over it to flatten it out. He let out a long shaky breath and began his eulogy. "Many people look at us and at first glance don't realise that we are brothers. Caleb took our mothers maiden name due to a fall out with our Dad when he left home to go to university. But physically we were both different. He had his ashy blonde hair, muscular build, tall yet I have yellow blonde hair, glasses, nerdy, and skinny build. His personality of getting the girls and partying to the early hours was a sheer contrast to my study, organised work ethic. Caleb always overlooked these differences. He never once stopped to think that maybe he should just forget about me. Perhaps maybe just this time, we can just leave the nerdy brother behind to *gasp in mock horror* study!" Ethan let out a shaky laugh as many of his colleagues chuckled at the joke. "Caleb and I lost our mother a year ago. Caleb couldn't handle the pain and left, I hated him for a while but I understood. He told me one day when he was super drunk "I couldn't handle my own emotions, I left so I wouldn't sink you with my own tears." After that day I began to see Caleb as my brother again, since that day we have been closer than ever, it was like the years between us just melted away. Our mother would have been proud." Ethan let out a huge sob before composing himself enough to continue. "Caleb saved lives, like hundreds of lives, hell, he saved my life. I owe him my entire existence. The day of the crash he put his own emotions aside to perform a life saving procedure when no one else could. He then sat by my bedside for hours. He spoke to me, he told me how much I meant to him, how I was his safety net. The next day I snuck out to Jeff's funeral, he spent the entire time worrying about me, and when I got back he tried to order several tests and was flapping about like a mother hen." Ethan smiled at the memory. "Do you know what I never go to tell him?" Ethan's mood drastically changed as he injected more passion into his voice. "Caleb, you were my safety net. I owe you my life, and I will never be able to repay you for all you have done, every panic attack, every injury, illness, asthma attack. You listened to me when I had a hard day, when I felt that I was up against everything, or when I had a run in with Connie 'the ice queen' Beauchamp." Everyone laughed at looked at Connie who rolled her tears eyes. "Cal, I feel like this isn't real, I keep thinking that you are out at the pub and are going to rock up at home at 4am with some girl, but now you're drinking in heavens bar. When Connie told me you'd died, I felt my entire world shatter. You were all I had left. My entire family. Gone." Ethan reached a shaky hand underneath the podium and pulled out a bottle of Vodka and a glass. He nodded to Mac, Lofty, Max and Noel. They each brought forwards a tray of shots, they handed them out and when Ethan was satisfied that everyone had a glass, he poured himself a double. "Here's to Dr Caleb, call me Cal, Knight, my safety net!" He toasted loudly. "To Cal" everyone roared back. Everyone knocked back the shots. Ethan cringed as the clear liquid slid down his throat. Max poured another round. "To our Brother!" He shouted. "To our brother!" They all yelled back. They downed their second shots. Then everyone took it in turns to walk up to the front and place their overturned glasses on top of the casket.


	9. Chapter 9

Later in the day, a small sunset vigil was held around Cal's grave. The ground around the grave was a sea of colour due to the floods of flowers people had brought. Jacob Masters brought set up a large bonfire in the middle of the circle the crowd had formed. Ethan poured a load of fuel on to the wood, Max then handed him a box of matches. Ethan struck the match and threw it onto the bonfire. The wood ignited with a Whoomph. As the flames died down a bit, Ethan saw a figure walking towards the gathering. The petite brunette figure of his younger sister was holding his nephews little hand. "Unca Effan! Unca Effan!" Daniel toddled over to his uncle. "Hello little man." He said picking up the two year old. "Hi Lexi, it's good to see you" he said embracing his little sister as her body shook with the tears falling down her cheeks. They parted and turned their attention to Danny. "Come on Danny, let's go and see Uncle Ethan's friends." She walked through the crowd as people doted on the child they helped deliver. Meanwhile, Ethan handed out candles to his colleagues. As soon as he handed one to Lexi, he lit his using the flame of the bonfire. "This bonfire signifies my brothers legacy. In turn, we will all light our candles to represent the effe he had on our lives, we will also take in turns to share a memory or anecdote about Caleb. At the end of the evening we will extinguish the bonfire and blow out the candles to represent his death" Ethan explained to the crowd. "Lex, will you start us off." He nodded to his little sister who had his nephew held on her hip. "Hi, I'm Alexandra Knight, I'm Caleb's younger sister." She said as she stepped towards the crackling fire. She held the candle in the flame and lit it. "I came to Holby, when I had nothing. I was pregnant. Alone. Broken. My brothers took me in. When Cal found out about this little one, he fainted. When this miracle arrived, he held my hand and encouraged me the whole way through. I loved that man so much, I named my son after him. I'm going to miss him, it's torn my world apart. I promise that in the future I will tell his nephew all about his namesake. About the heroic man, we all loved." She wiped her eyes as Ethan put an arm around her. The crowd continued untitled they got to Ethan. "Ave Atque Vale!" He said as they all blew out their candles plunging themselves into darkness and Jacob extinguished the fire. "Ethan!"


	10. Chapter 10

Someone called through the darkness. "Ethan!" Hang on. What was Dylan doing at Cal's funeral? He could have sworn he wasn't there. Why was his world shaking? Ethan's eyes fluttered open. Dylan was stood over him. "What the hell is going on? Come to kick a dog while it's down?" Ethan snapped at the older doctor. "Your brother" Dylan began. "Is out of surgery, you can go and see him now!" Dylan explained before walking out of the room. Ethan's eyes bulged. Cal is okay? He stood up and sprinted out of the room not stopping as he passed Connie's office and got yelled at for his misdemeanour. His eyes were like tunnels, ignoring the outside world, focused on one task alone. He sprinted to the room where his brother was. He pushed the door open and sank to his knees. He began to thank every deity he could think of. Cal's eyes opened. "Nibbles...what...are you doing?" He mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. "Have you been...crying?" Ethan ran to his brother and enveloped him in a massive hug. "Oi, handle with care!" Cal joked as he held his brother. He noticed the tears tumbling down his brothers face. "Don't get tears in my hair. I worked hard on this!" Cal joked indicating his now messy bloodstained hair. Ethan reached up and ruffled it, making it even messier. The brothers laughed until Cal winced. "Oops, forgot about the broken ribs." Cal said with a crooked smile. "And the chest drain!" Ethan chastised. "Ethan, seriously what's wrong?" Cal asked. "You don't seem yourself, talk to me!" Ethan looked down, suddenly interested in his shoelaces. "I was asleep in the staffroom, I didn't know I was asleep and I had a terrible dream." Ethan said, he started trembling as he recalled the nightmare that a few moments ago had consumed him. "You died. I was on my own and Lexi came back to the funeral, even Tess did! It was a good turn out. I had to say goodbye. I can't say goodbye. I-I-I ... Just ...can't" Ethan went pale. "Eth! What's wrong! Tell me! Eth!" Cal raised his voice. "Can't...breathe!" Ethan gasped. "Where's your inhaler?!" Cal almost shrieked at the younger doctor. "In...in...in...my...locker..." Ethan struggled. "Ok, Eth just breathe, in and out. Deep breaths, come on. You can do it, in and out. Slow deep relaxing breaths." Cal coaches him. Cal pushed himself upright and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He let out a long breath and winced as the pain rushed through his leg. He reached out and grabbed the oxygen mask that had been placed on the trolley next to him. He placed it on Ethan and turned the valve. He hit the call Hutton as his brother fell from the bed and writhed on the floor. "Connie! Rita! Jacob! God somebody! HELP!" Cal shouted as he waited for his pleas to be answered. Connie walked in to the room, when she noticed the young doctor writhing on the floor. She knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Dr Hardy, Ethan, listen you need to calm down, take some nice slow breaths for me." Ethan continued to gasp for air. "Can't..." Ethan choked. "Connie, he needs his inhaler, he's asthmatic" Cal explained. "Where is it?" Connie asked. "He normally keeps it on the top shelf of his locker or in his pocket. His inhaler is always kept with his wallet." Cal told the clinical lead as she dashed out the room to get the young doctors medication. Cal listened to the clacking of her heels as they echoed down the hall. The faint clacking grew louder a few minutes later when the door burst open. Connie rushed forwards brandishing Ethan's inhaler. She called Max over to help the doctor up so she could give him the necessary dose. She placed the inhaler into Ethan's outstretched hand and steadied it as he brought it to his mouth. He took several puffs. The redness of his cheeks vanished and he stopped writhing. His breaths were still shaky and shallow. Connie took his pulse and noticed it slowing to a normal rate. Max helped Ethan into the chair whilst Connie placed the oxygen mask back on the trolley. A very frail Ethan tried to stand up, he stumbled slightly so Max grabbed him, "Cal...I want...Cal" Ethan mumbled. Max helped him onto Cal's bed, the clinical lead and the porter noticed Ethan calm down as soon as he was next to Cal. Ethan snuggled up beside him and soon his breathing slowed and evened out. He was fast asleep. Not surprising considering the ordeal he had just endured. Asthma attacks can take a lot of energy out of you, it can be quite tiring. Cal rubbed his brothers back as he slept.


	11. Chapter 11

Ethan woke up the next morning to find his brother in a wheelchair next to the bed. "Cal? What are you doing?" He mumbled waking up a little. "Home time bro. I can be late for lessons, for work, but in all my life I have never been late for home time" Cal smiled. He then noticed that Ethan saw his change of clothes. "I had Lofty swing by the flat and pick up a change of clothes for us and some toiletries." He handed Ethan the small rucksack where a pair of slacks and a T-shirt were neatly folded. He noticed his toothbrush, toothpaste, razor and shaving foam were also in the bag. He jogged to the en suite and prepared himself for his brothers home coming. He emerged form the bathroom a few moments later. Cal was shivering slightly, so he grabbed his own hoody from his locker and pulled it over his brothers head. He straightened it out and pushed the wheelchair into the busy ED. As soon as they had left the room, the were greeted by a wave of applause. "What's going on here then?" Ethan queried. "I wanted to thank you, for everything. Ethan Hardy, you may be the worlds most annoying brother, but you're my brother. You put all your emotions aside and helped me recover. You never wavered, you kept a level head. You truly are my safety net." Cal smiled up at his brother. "Now that's brotherly love" a voice said from behind the gathered crowd. "God tell me I'm not hallucinating, but I swear I just heard Lexi" Cal groaned in jest. "Shut up Caleb." Lexi exclaimed stepping forward. She was wearing a pair of dark red skinny jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. On her hip, she held her son. "Unca Effan! Unca Cal!" The little boy shrieked. The brothers faces lit up in recognition of their young nephew. "Hello little man!" Cal enthused. He reached out and took the boy from his sister and placed him in the wheelchair beside him. "Alright, I'm ready, let's go home now!" Cal said. "Before Mrs Connie 'ice queen' Beauchamp calls us in for another shift." Cal chuckled. "I heard that Caleb!" She yelled from her office. "Ah but Connie, I'm injured." Cal pouted at the crowd. Everyone was shocked at Cal's joking. "It's Mrs Beauchamp to you! Just get out of here" she shook her head and smiled. "He'll end up paying for that later." Ethan shot a smile around the department as he wheeled his brother out to the car. "How long are you here for Lex?" Ethan asked. "Well, I am here as long as you need me to help with Cal, and then... Well..." Lexi broke off. "ALEXANDRA MARY KNIGHT!" Cal groaned from his wheel chair. "You can't get rid of me that easily, I bought a flat around the corner from you, and Connie...I mean Mrs Beauchamp has invited me to work here too." She smiled at her older brothers as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

The next few days were uneventful. Lexi and Ethan kept fussing over Cal, they took him food and water, and helped him into the living room. One day Ethan took Daniel to play group, whilst Lexi stayed home with Cal. She helped Cal into to the living room and sat him on the sofa, she lit the fire to warm her brother. She then went to retrieve the TV remotes from the mantelpiece. The colour drained from her face and she fainted by the fire place. "Lexi! Lex!" Cal called out. Cal remembered who she used to faint when she was younger when she forgot to take her insulin. He sat up straight, despite his protesting ribs and leant across the sofa and rolled on to the floor with a thump. He placed his finger in the crook of her neck and checked her pulse. He inched his way to the phone in the corner wincing as he did so. As he picked it up he heard Ethan's key turning in the door. "Eth, get Lexi's insulin!" He shouted into the hall as his brother saw him sprawled across the floor. Ethan returned a few second later with her insulin. Cal grabbed her hand and tested her blood sugar levels. He noticed how unreasonably high her levels were. He grabbed the syringe and drew up a dose of insulin. He rolled up her shirt and pierced her tanned skin with the needle. He injected the liquid and removed the needle. He then let Ethan help him back onto the sofa. Ethan placed Lexi next to Cal. She absentmindedly crawled onto his lap and curled into a ball, inhaling his scent and snuggling against his broad chest. It was at times like these that Cal saw his little sister revert back into a kid, he saw how vulnerable and lonely she was. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He leant his chin onto her head and rocked her back and forth. He had done this since they were kids, he would do anything for his siblings.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later, the trio went out for dinner to celebrate Cal's recovery and Lexi moving into her new flat and starting her new job. The sat at a restaurant outside in the park. They ordered their food and watched the sun disappear behind the trees. Cal was sat in his wheelchair with a blanket tucked in around him and a hoodie he had chucked over the back. Lexi and Ethan sat on either side of him. Lexi shivered slightly, but enough for Cal to notice. Cal turned in his seat and snatched the hoodie off the chair. He reached out and placed it over her shoulders. She looked younger as the hoodie was several sizes too big for her. She smiled back at her brother in gratitude as the waiter came out with their meals. Ethan helped Lexi roll up the sleeves of Cal's jumper before the three of them tucked in to their food. When they finished their food, Cal wheeled himself into the restaurant and secretly paid the bill. He gave the waiter a note to bring out the bill. The waiter brought the bill out to the table ten minutes later. Ethan signalled for it to be passed to him. He grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and opened the bill. There was a hand scrawled not in his brothers handwriting that read: "Surprise! I've already paid the bill, nibbles put your wallet away, it's my treat!" Ethan passed the note to Lexi. She read it and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Cal? What's all this about?" She queried. "What?! Can't I treat my siblings to a meal out to say thank you?" He said. "Thank you? Cal why do you need to say thank you?" Ethan exclaimed. "Because you and Lexi have had to put up with me and my injuries. You've looked after me. Eth, you got up at three in the morning because I needed the loo. Lexi, you made me countless meals and fetched me several drinks. I'm grateful for that, I'm grateful that I have siblings like you!" He explained. Lexi sat on his lap and threw her arms around his neck. Ethan wrapped his arms around the pair of them. Ethan pulled away and Lexi stood up. Ethan walked around to the back of the chair and pushed it forwards. Cal looked up at Lexi and said "Lex, come here." He patted his leg and she sat down on his lap. Ethan continued to push the chair through the park. Lexi cuddled close to her older brother to keep warm. She carefully pressed herself against him. He sensed her apprehension towards hurting his ribs, so he pulled her tightly to him.

The next day, Lexi dropped Daniel off at play group whilst Ethan went to work. She loaded the wheelchair into the back of her car and helped her brother into the car. She walked Daniel to his classroom and then drove Cal to the hospital. She dragged the wheelchair from the boot and helped Cal out of the car and lowered him in to it. She kicked off the brakes and pushed him through the doors of the ED. "How'd he get off?" Ethan asked referring to his godson. "Ok, he wanted to stay with his uncle Cal and kept asking where his "Unca Effan" was." Lexi flashed him a brilliant smile as she talked about her son. "What time is your appointment?" He said including Cal into the conversation. "Ten thirty, Lexi wanted us to be early so we could catch up with the gossip" he said winking inconspicuously. "Oi, shut it you, or I'll push you into a river!" Lexi teased, Cal chuckled and mumbled under his breath something that sounded like "you wouldn't dare!" At that moment Max jogged over. "Hey Cal, how's it going?" He said flashing his charmingly Max Walker smile. "Yeah, everything is great. Well as good as things could be with these two looking after you. They get the job done even if their service is a little slow." He laughed. Lexi and Ethan punched his shoulders simultaneously. "Ow! Injured remember!" Cal pouted. Lexi looked at her watch and swore. "Come on you big baby, time for your appointment." She grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. "Here I'll take you!" Max offered politely. Lexi's hands were replaced on the handles by Max's. Ethan headed back into cubicles. When they reached the lifts Max jabbed the button with one finger. "So Lexi, I hear you are joining the department." Max said making conversation. "Yeah, I am, I'm starting next week, when this one here gets off his lazy backside. By then Daniel will be doing full days at play group and Ethan has offered to pick him up after his shift and bring him home when I get off work." Lexi replied. "Wow, sounds like a lot of work, where will you be living, with Cal and Ethan or by yourself with Daniel?" He queried. "Just with Daniel, I got a flat round the corner from Cal and Ethan." Lexi explained. "Wow, three of you in one department, how is Connie going to cope?!" Max said sarcastically. "Here we are then, orthopaedics. I'll wait out here and take you back to the ED when you're done." He flashed his smile as he wheeled Cal into the doctors office. He kicked on the brakes and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. An hour later, Lexi and Cal left the office, they found Max checking his phone constantly. Cal had heard through the grapevine that Max's older brother Ryan was joining the department as a porter too. Max kept a constant line of communication between himself and Zoe so he could keep an eye on his brothers performance. Apparently, according to Robyn, Ryan was a law unto himself. Cal seemed confused as how there could be a person more wild than Max, who partied every night.


	13. Chapter 13

When they got back to the familiarity of the ED, they were greeted by Rita and Charlie. "How's it going?" They asked. "Pretty good. I have to have another operation next month to remove the pins, but other than that everything is running smoothly. They said I can come back to work next week as long as I use the crutches to get about and take regular sit downs." Cal explained. "Well, I'm sure Lexi and Ethan will ensure that happens" Rita said smiling. "I don't doubt it. Ethan seems to miss having you around here" Charlie said. "But you didn't hear that from me!" He said slyly tapping the side of his nose. A curtain was pulled back and Ethan stepped through it adjusting his glasses. "Hey Lexi, Cal. What's going on?" He asked taking over the wheelchair and pushing it towards Jeff's memorial bench. "Nothing much, I get my pins removed in a month, and next week I can come back to work, but I still have to use crutches." Cal explained. "And take regular sit downs and breaks!" Lexi chastised. Cal chuckled at his little sisters maternal side. "Yeah, yeah" he rolled his eyes. Lexi slapped him on the arm. "Enough of that cheek, old man!" She giggled. "Old man? I'm 32! That's not old!" Cal argued. "Cal, I'm 26, Ethan's 29, you're practically ancient." Lexi retorted. "You're getting rickety in the bones." Ethan chimed in. "Oh, yeah, well someone's going to get it!" Cal roared. He shook his coke can and opened it. The fizzy liquid squirted all over Ethan and Lexi and they squealed with laughter. "You bloody so and so." Lexi threw a bag of crisps at her brother. He reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her into the wheelchair where he tickled her until their sides split from laughing. They finished their lunch whilst catching up on all the gossip that Robyn had relayed to Ethan that morning. You could always count on Robyn for the latest rumours. She was like the ED's little sister, who can't keep a secret no matter what. Ethan walked them back into the ED and they managed to catch up with a couple of their colleagues. A medium height, sandy haired man came over to the trio. "Hi, I'm Ryan, I haven't seen you around here before." The man introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Lexi, this is my eldest brother Dr Caleb Knight and my other older brother, Dr Ethan Hardy. It's nice to meet you, I'm a nurse here." She mentioned. "Right, I haven't seen you around." Ryan admitted. "Yeah, I'm new, technically, I just moved back to the area so my brothers can help me with my son, it's hard to be a single mum, and this fellow here got in a car accident so add TEMPORARY care taker to my CV" she said with emphasis. "Wow, single mum. That must be hard work. How old is your son? What's his name?" Ryan seemed genuinely interested. "His name is Daniel Ethan Knight and he is two. He's at play group today." She smiled at the man. She couldn't help but notice that he was much more muscular than his younger brother. In fact he was broader than Cal. He was tall enough that when she stood in front of him, she reached his chin. "That's such a cool name. We should get together some time. Maybe for a drink or something" Ryan commented. "Sure, how about Friday? 8 o'clock?" Lexi suggested. "Perfect." Ryan replied with a flash of the Walker smile and left the trio alone. "Lexi!" Cal groaned. "Now we have to have the brotherly chat." He looked disappointed but his eyes gave away his secret joy at his sister having found a new friend. "Let's go home, we have to pick up my favourite nephew en route, we have a box set to watch!" Caleb announced to his siblings. "See you later Ethan" Lexi giggled as she rolled her eyes at Cal. "See you later." He responded kissing her cheek before turning back to his work. "Later Nibbles!" Cal shouted as they left. Ethan's face burned red with embarrassment at the mention of his nickname.


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed and the trio were all back at work. Caleb was hobbling around at lightning speed on his crutches with no signs of slowing down. Lexi and Ethan planned their schedules so that they both had different breaks so they could force Cal to have a regular sit down when either of them did. Cal didn't enjoy the hassle of the crutches let alone the regular breaks his siblings were forcing him to take. He frankly couldn't wait for his life to get back to normality. He had three weeks left until he had his pins removed. He was almost counting down the days until then. Although he didn't show it, Cal was afraid of the he operation, he hated being out under anaesthetic. What if he didn't wake up? What if something went wrong? What if there was a side effect from the anaesthesia? What if? "God, you look as bad as I feel" Max Walker broke through his thoughts. "Late night?" Cal queried. "You don't know the half of it. Ryan went out last night and Robyn demanded that we stay up until he got home." Cal understood. "I know, Ethan was like "let's set out your uniform the night before" and "don't forget to pack your bag now so you don't forget in the morning" it was like 'yes mum!' Lexi wasn't much better she kept asking if I was ready to go back to work, and I mean I know they mean well but I am a grown man, I'm older than them, I should be looking after them!" The porter stood opposite him dashed off as Connie's office door opened. She observed the busy department before disappearing back into the shadows. Cal got back to work. When his break started, he spotted Lexi over at the coffee kiosk with Max's big brother. "Hiya little sis." He said glaring slightly at Ryan. "You ready to grab some lunch, I think Ethan's lunch break is soon, so we should go and get him." He put his hand on his sisters shouldered steady himself. "You ok?" She asked making eye contact with him. "Yeah, just a little tired. You coming?" He said as Ethan came into view. He walked over to the staffroom and grabbed his sandwich. The three siblings wandered over to Jeff's bench where they ate. They made conversation with each other about what had happened that day and what was upcoming. They tactfully avoided talking about Cal's upcoming operation. Cal didn't realise he has zoned out until Lexi called his name. "Um, yeah I'm fine, I just got thinking, you know" he responded. "Ouch, don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself" Ethan teased. "What's the matter, you seem distracted." Ethan added. "Um...I'm just thinking about the operation. I don't know. I'm just a bit nervous, I mean don't get me wrong, I'm looking forward to life getting back to normal, it's just...god, I'm scared!" Cal admitted. "I'm scared it might go wrong, or I might not wake up." Lexi put her hand on his. "Cal, it's ok to be scared once in a while. Hell, I was scared when I had Daniel. You held my hand and told me I could do anything. You were there for me and we are here for you." Ethan chimed in "Caleb, when I had the crash, you saved my life, not just physically, but you helped me face a fear and I was scared too, I was scared that everyone blamed me for Jeff's death. Not to mention when Louis stabbed me with that needle. I was scared that I had HIV but you were right next to me and offered me a hug and a shoulder to cry on. Caleb, we are here for you, the same way you have always been here for us." The trio embraced each other.

Three weeks had passed since Caleb admitted his fears. The morning of the operation was a busy one. Cal was allowed nil by mouth. Ethan and Lexi made sure he stuck to it. He pottered around the apartment all morning. He demanded that Daniel stay home that day to keep his mind off of things. He was restless and his stomach was a pit of butterflies. He sat on the sofa and flicked through the channels, not stopping on one. He then got up and had a shower. Then cleaned the flat. This last action showed Lexi and Ethan how nervous he was. In their minds, the trio knew that Cal was almost allergic to housework. He would always avoid it and Ethan was often left with the job. He read a book to Daniel. When he finished the book he noticed Ethan stood leaning in the doorway. "It's time to go." Ethan sighed. "Oh...ok." Cal said wearily. "Come on Caleb, you'll be fine. We will sit with you as you fall asleep and we will be right next to you when you wake up" Ethan soothed. He walked further into the room to pick up his nephew. "In a few weeks you'll be doing this, you have,to make up for the time you lost whilst on crutches." Ethan teased making light of the situation, for which Cal was grateful. Lexi walked back into the room sliding her phone back into her pocket. "Lex, who were you talking to? You've been ages." Cal said. "Oh, Ryan was asking if I was free this evening to go out for a drink. I told him no, but next week would be cool." Cal frowned slightly. "Lexi, just be careful, yeah?" He said carefully. "Besides, you are free tonight. You have the day off." He exclaimed. "Yeah, I have the day off to look after you. What else am I going to do? You are my priority." Lexi explained enveloping him in a hug. She could see his hand shaking in his lap. She knew he was nervous, anyone would be, but only Cal would try and conceal it. "Come on, we best be off" Ethan said grabbing their bags. They had packed overnight clothes, Ethan planned to stay at the hospital overnight with Cal, whilst Lexi would come home and settle Daniel. She would meet them back at the hospital in the morning and the next night she would be staying with Cal whilst Ethan babysat. They would continue this rotation until Caleb was discharged, each day they would bring a fresh set of clothes for themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

They arrived at the hospital with a few moments to spare. Lexi and Ethan carried the bags whilst Caleb hobbled along with Daniel. They were greeted by Ryan and a wheelchair. Cal lowered himself into the chair before reaching forward and lifting his nephew onto his lap. Daniel snuggled in next to his uncle and Ryan pushed them up to the ward. On their way through, they passed through the ED. Lots of their colleagues had gathered to give him their best. He thanked them as he was pushed into a lift. "So Cal, did you bring any box sets to watch whilst you recover?" Ryan said making conversation. Cal remained silent, he simply stared at his nephew who was sleeping in his lap. "You bet he did! He practically took every DVD we own!" Ethan enthused. "Awesome. I know where I'll be spending my breaks." Lexi said cheekily. "You wish, young lady!" Cal chuckled. Lexi pouted at him. "God I wish me, Max and Robyn got on like you guys!" Ryan said. "They get on with each other so well, but I'm worried about stepping on their toes. I don't want to go charging in. They aren't used to me being around, I don't want to ruin their solid relationship" Ryan looked at his feet. "Sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this. You have your own troubles" he explained. "Ryan, it's fine, honest. You should just invite them out for a drink and discuss memories of your childhood and funny anecdotes. You'll soon fit right in with them!" Lexi said giving him a smile. "Okie dokie, this is us." Ethan said breaking the silence, as the lift doors opened. Ryan pushed the wheelchair out, careful not to wake up the sleeping toddler who was curled up in Cal's lap. "Hi, this is Caleb Knight, he's here to have his pins removed." Ethan explained to the receptionist.

A few moments later the gang found themselves in a small room, Cal was sat on the bed, wearing a hospital gown with Daniel cuddled up beside him. "You comfy there, Danny?" He smiled. "I wove you Unca Cal!" The toddler grinned. "I love you too, Buddy!" Cal replied putting his arm around him. Lexi smiled at snapped a photo on her phone. Knock. Knock. A nurse bustled into the room brandishing a clipboard. "Ok Dr Knight, you know the drill, general anaesthesia, a couple of hours and everything is fine. You need to sign these consent forms confirming that you consent to the pin removal and that you have had nil by mouth since midnight." Cal scribbled his signature onto the forms, as well as he could with his hands shaking so much. "Ok, a nurse will be in shortly to put you under and take you up to theatre." The nurse disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. "Caleb, your hands are shaking!" Ethan said suddenly. "Nibbles, I'm fine" Cal said through gritted teeth. Lexi perched on the bed next to him. She put her hand on his arm. "Talk to me" she said simply. "I can just remember what happened last time. I cheated death. That's not supposed to happen. I looked the grim reaper in the eye and laughed!" Cal said seriously. "Calm down Cal, everything will be fine, it's a routine op. Nothing will happen." Ethan soothed. Cal's eyes glistened with tears. "No cry, Unca Cal!" Daniel sat up and wiped the tears from his uncles eyes. "Well that's me told!" Cal chuckled as he hugged his nephew. Daniel screeched as the hug turned in to a tickle. Cal tickled his ribs and watched as the toddler squealed. He then passed him to Ethan who put him on his back and took him with Ryan to find a vending machine. "Really how are you?" Lexi said looking into the older mans eyes. "I'm scared, I can't say it in front of Nibbles, he's scared too, I can see it. He's hiding it but it's still there." Cal sighed. "Last time, the risk was higher, Nibbles doesn't know this but as I drifted off, I saw him, I saw the fear in his eyes, the guilt, the sorrow. Most of all I saw the love. He's my safety net, I can't let him break down, I can't let this destroy him." Cal choked as his emotions broke through his facade. "Hey, it ok to be scared. But I'm here and so is Ethan and Daniel and we aren't going to let anything happen to you. You've seen Daniel, he's got everybody wrapped around his finger, you will come through this and when this is all over, you will walk to the corner shop and buy him and his mum a bar of chocolate! Preferably Cadburys!" Lexi giggled. "Watch it missy." Cal grinned. "See, there's that lovely smile, I've missed that." Lexi smiled. "Mummy, Mummy" Daniel ran into the room. Lexi picked him up. "Someone's managed to exploit some chocolate from his uncle Ethan!" Cal chuckled as Lexi wiped his face. "Speak of the devil." Ethan walked back into the room with Ryan. Both were chuckling along to something funny. "Care to share?" Lexi said cautiously. "Babe, did Ethan really rush to hospital in Doctor Who slippers when Danny was born?" Ryan asked. "Yes he did! That's not so bad, I was wearing half of Cal's wardrobe." Lexi confirmed. Ryan laughed at the image that was forming in his head. "Caleb, when this so all over, I'm going to take you out for a drink, I want to know what this little lady was like when she was a kid!" Ryan winked at Cal with such a funny look on his face, that Cal dissolved into a fit of laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dr Knight, we're ready for you now." The group had been laughing so hard that they hadn't noticed the nurse come into the room. "Ry, could you take Danny out of the room please. I don't want him to be stressed out." Lexi said quietly. Ryan agreed and took Danny down to the ED to visit some familiar faces. Lexi and Ethan noticed how shaky Cal had just become. "Give me your hand." Lexi murmured. Cal did as he was told. Lexi took his hand in hers and her thumb started striking small circles on knuckles. Ethan took his other hand tightly in his. Sniff. "Caleb, don't do this." Lexi said. "You need to save your strength for knocking back all those pints your going to celebrate with." Lexi joked. She used her spare hand to wipe his tears. She then grabbed Ethan's hand in hers, thus closing the circle. She saw Ethan eyes tear up and she gave his hand a soft squeeze which he returned. "Ok, Dr. Knight, here is the mask, I'll put it on you, and you just need to breathe normally and count to ten." The nurse explained. Lexi and Ethan released each other's hands so the nurse could do her job. "We'll count together, although I'm not sure my maths is up to scratch!" Lexi smiled. "Never could count, could you, Lex. Only persons ever to forget her one times tables" Cal sniffed. "Oi, no somber crap!" Lexi said secretly wiping away a tear before anyone noticed. "We better get counting." Lexi said as the mask was out in place. "One" Lexi rejoined her hand with Ethan's. "Two" she gave it a soft squeeze as tears poured down Cal's weary face. "Three" Ethan's face dripped with sadness, tears oozing down his cheeks in a constant stream. "Four" she looked into Cal's eyes reassuringly. "Five" she squeezed Cal's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Six" a lone tear dribbled down her cheek. "Seven" Cal's eyelids drooped. "Eight" Cal's breathing evened out as he stopped sobbing and succumbed to the drug. "Nine" Ethan choked and let go of Cal's hand. "Ten" Lexi released her eldest brother. She turned to Ethan and pulled him into a tight embrace. She sobbed on his shoulder as he sobbed on hers. Their sadness wasn't from fear that their brother wouldn't make it, it was from seeing their older brother, who seemingly feared nothing but Connie Beauchamp, looking so afraid and vulnerable and the feeling of helplessness as they couldn't take it away. The siblings held each other as their sobs subsided. They pulled away. Ethan pulled his shirtsleeve over his hand and swiped at the tears on his little sisters face. Lexi handed him a tissue from her overnight bag. Ethan put a reassuring hand on his sister shoulder before leading her back down to the ED to get Daniel. They travelled in silence, both knowing if they spoke they would break down again. Ethan became aware of Lexis sniffling. "Lex, come here." He pulled her into another embrace. "Shhh. It's ok, I'm here. Everything will be fine" Ethan soothed. He didn't know if he was more soothing his sister or reassuring himself. The lift doors opened to reveal the bustling emergency department.

"Mummy, Unca Effan!" Daniel shrieked. Ryan was blowing raspberries across the little boys tummy. "Hey Lex," Ryan said, still engrossed in the little boy he was playing with. He looked up. "Babe, what's the matter?" He said, his voice full of concern. "It's nothing, promise. It just got a bit emotional that's all. Cal was scared. He was always the strong one." She broke down again. Ethan put his arms around her and Ryan enveloped her in a big hug when Ethan pulled away to wipe his own face. "Ethan, what's wrong?" A voice came from across the room. "Honey?" Ethan said looking up to meet the eyes of the barista who left him a while ago. "When I heard about what happened to Cal, I had to come back, I had to see that you were ok." Honey pulled him into a tight embrace. "Who's this?" She said looking at the crying form in Ryan's arms. "This is my sister Lexi, and this is Max's brother Ryan and this is my nephew and Godson Daniel." Honey smiled at the group. "Guys this is my little Honey bee. Noels daughter. Looks like I didn't need to find the Honey, because my Honey found me!" Ethan smiled as his lips met Honey's and they shared a beautiful kiss. "Oi, I said 'Go Date!' Not 'Go Kiss'" Came Noel's Northern accent from across the room. Honey and Ethan smiled into the kiss as Ethan turned red from embarrassment.


	17. Chapter 17

A few hours had passed whilst Lexi and Ethan sat on Jeff's bench trying to pass the time by telling Ryan and Honey some funny anecdotes from their childhood. They slowly made their way back to the surgical ward. They got to Cal's room to find the nurses wheeling Cal into the room. "You must be Dr Ethan Hardy and Miss Alexandra Knight. I'm Dr Wazowski. I'm your brothers surgeon. I'd like to say that the operation was a complete success, there were no complications and your brothers broken leg has healed perfectly. He should come round within the hour but he will be quite sore for a while. We'll keep him in for observation for a week and then he is free to go." The doctor turned on his heels and left Ethan Hardy holding his sister who was crying from the sheer joy that her brother was going to be ok. Ethan rubbed her back until her sobs subsided. Lexi took his hand in hers and together they walked into the room where Cal was lying. They each pulled a seat up next to the bed and took one of Cal's hands in their own. The sat in near silence for a while. Honey and Ryan sat in the waiting room with Daniel to give the siblings some privacy. Lexi looked at her brothers sleeping form and tears ran down her face. "...Lexi...don't...cry..." A voice whispered. "Cal?" Lexi choked looking up. She looked shocked as she took in his face. "How are you feeling mate?" She asked him. "Tired, I...don't...know...sore..." Cal croaked. She handed him a small cup of water which he sipped slowly. She pressed the call button on the wall. A nurse flurried into the room. "Is everything ok?" She asked. "My brother is awake and in pain." Lexi explained. "Ok, I'll get him some morphine, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Lexi shook her head but smiled gratefully. The nurse fetched some pain relief and as she injected it into Cal, he sank back into the pillows. "Caleb?" Ethan woke up as Cal placed his hand on his younger brothers shoulder. "You okay?" He asked, stretching in his arms out behind him. "Yeah, all good, doped up on morphine! Never better!" Cal said. "Ethan, you ok?" Cal said, suddenly serious. "I'm fine" he choked. Cal put his arms out and embraced Ethan as the younger man snivelled on his shoulder. "I'm fine, look at me. You can't get rid of me, no matter how hard you try!" Cal joked. Ethan laughed whilst wiping his eyes. "Now where's my little man?" Cal said scanning the room. "He's outside with Ryan and Honey." Ethan explained. "Honey? I thought she left" Cal queried. "Ethan's little Honey bee keeps on finding him. They found each other by the reception desk down stairs and you should have seen Noel's face when they kissed." Lexi giggled. "I'll bet. Now I want my nephew!" Cal said acting like a stroppy toddler. "Ok, ok, I'll go and get him." Lexi said ducking out of the room. She appeared a few minutes later with the chattering toddler balanced on her hip, followed by Honey and Ryan. "Hey Cal, how's it going?" Ryan said. "I'm good mate, getting ready to get back to the pub!" Cal said with that mischievous glint in his eye. "Cal, I go away for two months and you get yourself into all sorts of bother!" Honey said smiling. "It keeps everyone on their toes." Ethan smiled. "Well, actually keeps everyone's blood pressure sky high!" Lexi grinned.

A couple of weeks had passed. Caleb had been discharged from hospital with a clean bill of health. He was back at work cursing around the ED like he owned it, much to Mrs Beauchamp's dismay. He went back to his 3am pub calls with the Walker Brothers. Lexi and Ryan were closer than ever, and Ethan spent more time pining over Honey. Life can't be sweeter than when you find the Honey.


	18. Important Read This

**Sorry, I know this isn't technically allowed, but I felt that I should apologise for the slow updates recently. I am now back at school and the IB diploma includes a lot of homework and projects so I am quite busy. I have been trying to update as often as possible. If I start falling behind, I'm sorry. It has only been a week back at school, so hopefully soon I will be able to fall into a routine and update regularly. Also this was the last chapter of Brotherly Love, I am considering writing a sequel but I would like anyone who wants a sequel to write to me to let me know. If you feel that the story is best left there that is fine too, just write to me to let me know.**

 **Once again apologies. Please continue to review and don't be afraid to message me if you have any ideas for me to write or suggestions for other stories or improvements.**

 **Thanks for sticking by me and my stories- it means a lot**

 **Beckyboogle**


End file.
